In a museum exhibition, product show, or similar environment (usually referred to as an “exhibition”), many visitors may visit any number of displays, exhibits, booths, shows, product areas, and the like (usually referred to as “booths”). At each booth, the visitor may want to know information about exhibition objects which are displayed on the booth. Exhibition devices, such as display panels, brochures, audio and video equipments, etc. are used to provide the visitors with the information about the exhibition objects.